fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago (Masterzverse)
'Drago '''is a Dragonoid Bakugan that belongs to Brawley X Masterz. He is Masterz's Guardian Bakugan. Background When the original Core of Vestroia split into Infinity and Silence, two twin Bakugan were born from this Wonder Revolution. Born from the positive half of the Core was a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Born from the negative half of the Core was White Hex Dragonoid. White Hex Dragonoid was transported to another planet in the same solar system known as Dyzekia. Pyrus Neo Dragonoid was raised by Pyrus Apollonir. The Six Ancient Warriors held a tournament to find the strongest brawlers in all universes on New Vestroia. However, this tournament was only heard by humans and Vestals. A young boy named Brawley X Masterz entered and reached third place. Although he did not win, the Six Ancients wanted him too. He still deserved a prize for going so far, so Apollonir granted him the young Bakugan; Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. He called himself Drago. From that moment, Masterz and Drago were best friends and they went on many adventures together. Forms Neo Dragonoid His Neo Dragonoid form has not been seen, but he was born from the Perfect Core. With that power, he had a Power Level of 1000Gs. He can take on his opponent's attributes. Drago eventually became Cross Dragonoid and Helix Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid was a gift to Brawley X Masterz from the Six Ancient Warriors and the Core for having a strong will and a powerful heart. Cross Dragonoid ''Information unknown. Helix Dragonoid After becoming Cross Dragonoid and joining BDI, a powerful robotic arsenal of weapons and Bakugan power attacked. It had powers of all six attributes. Between the brawl, Drago absorbed the remaining power of the nearby Bakugan and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. His new power defeated the Mechanical Beast. He only stayed Helix Dragonoid for a short amount of time.﻿ Lumino Dragonoid Drago is currently Lumino Dragonoid. Since he evolved 3 times, his Power Level is 1300Gs. He maintains his attribute changing abilities but he usually does not use them. Masterz uses Drago in every brawl. Battalix Dragonoid While fighting Duncan and his Brawlacus Dharak, Drago was weakened and Masterz was worried. The power of a special Fusion Ability transformed Lumino Dragonoid into Battalix Dragonoid which helped Masterz defeat Duncan. Blitz Dragonoid During their battle with Drakohex, Drago and Drakohex were at a stalemate. The power of the Perfect Core and the Forbidden Core were even until Drago's body had to adapt to the massive power release and caused him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. He gained the power to defeat Drakohex. Titanium Dragonoid Drago defeated Tornado Hawktor, Granite Sabator, Olifus, Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak, and Darkus Dharak. Even with the power of Dragonoid Colossus, it wasn't enough for Drago to defeat Apollonir. So he combined the power of him and Colossus to defeat Apollonir, which allowed him to evolve into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. Fusion Forms FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Drago fused with Phantom's Ventus Hawktor in Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 2, Tag Team Fusion for the first time and they became FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid. He appeared many times in battle. Pyrus Strike Dragonoid When in a difficult battle, Masterz used a Pyrus only fusion. Using Drago and Pyrus Strikeflier, they became Pyrus Strike Dragonoid. Universes (RP) Here a list of universes/fan fictions that Drago exists in: *Masterzverse (Feel free to add to this section if Drago and Masterz appeared in your fanfic.) Family *White Drakohex (fraternal twin brother) *Clear Chance Dragonoid (Ancestor) Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes